An exchange is a central marketplace with established rules and regulations where buyers and sellers meet to trade. Some exchanges, referred to as open outcry exchanges, operate using a trading floor where buyers and sellers physically meet on the floor to trade. Other exchanges, referred to as electronic exchanges, operate by an electronic or telecommunications network instead of a trading floor to facilitate trading in an efficient, versatile, and functional manner. Electronic exchanges have made it possible for an increasing number of people to actively participate in a market at any given time. The increase in the number of potential market participants has advantageously led to, among other things, a more competitive market and greater liquidity.
With respect to electronic exchanges, buyers and sellers may log onto an electronic exchange trading platform by way of a communication link through their user terminals. Once connected, buyers and sellers may typically choose which tradeable objects they wish to trade. As used herein, the term “tradeable object” refers to anything that can be traded with a quantity and/or price. It includes, but is not limited to, all types of traded events, goods and/or financial products, which can include, for example, stocks, options, bonds, futures, currency, and warrants, as well as funds, derivatives and collections of the foregoing, and all types of commodities, such as grains, energy, and metals. The tradeable object may be “real,” such as products that are listed by an exchange for trading, or “synthetic,” such as a combination of real products that is created by the user. A tradeable object could actually be a combination of other tradeable objects, such as a class of tradeable objects.
To profit in today's rapidly moving markets, traders must be able to react quickly and assimilate enormous amounts of data. For example, a trader may constantly have to review market data, world news, business news, and so on before making trades. Consequently, a skilled trader with the quickest software, the fastest communications, and the most sophisticated analysis can significantly improve the trader's own or the trader's firm's potential profits. The slightest advantage in speed or ability to assimilate information can generate significant returns in a fast moving market. Therefore, in today's fast and dynamically changing markets, a trader lacking those means may be at a disadvantage compared to other traders.
For certain trading strategies, traders may be interested in monitoring and participating in markets of two or more tradeable objects. Known trading applications have limited capabilities to address this interest. For example, market information for one tradeable object may be displayed in a trading interface in a first trading window and information related to a second tradeable object may be displayed in a second trading window. Another available alternative provides limited market information about a first tradeable object in one row of a table and market information about a second tradeable object in a different row of the table. A disadvantage of these known trading applications is that the trader who is interested in trading two or more tradeable objects at the same time must use his valuable time to try to discern the current relationship between the tradeable objects. Order entry is also complicated by the multiple windows.
It would therefore be desirable to have an improved apparatus, method, and interface for trading multiple tradeable objects.